cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Episodi di Criminal Minds
= Elenco episodi = Prima stagione (2005 - 2006) * Il profilo dell'assassino (Extreme Aggressor) * Piromane (Compulsion) * Scarica emotiva (Won't Get Fooled Again) * Guardami! (Plain Sight) * Doppia immagine (Broken Mirror) * L'uomo nel mirino (L.D.S.K.) * La volpe (The Fox) * Assassino nato (Natural Born Killer) * In ostaggio (Derailed) * Nel segno del male (The Popular Kids) * Sete di sangue (Blood Hungry) * Una bambina da salvare (What Fresh Hell?) * Veleno (Poison) * Cavalcando il fulmine (Riding the Lightning) * Questioni in sospeso (Unfinished Business) * La tribù (The Tribe) * Il giustiziere (A Real Rain) * Buonanotte, Hollywood (Somebody's Watching) * Machismo (Machismo) * Il prezzo dell'infedeltà (Charm and Harm) * Segreti e bugie (Secrets and Lies) * Il Re Pescatore 1° parte (The Fisher King: part I) Seconda stagione (2006 - 2007) * Il Re Pescatore 2° parte (The Fisher King: Part II) * Vite all'asta (P911) * La tempesta perfetta (The Perfect Storm) * Psicodramma (Psychodrama) * Conseguenze (Aftermath) * L'uomo nero (The Boogeyman) * North Mammon (North Mammon) * Pianeta vuoto (Empty Planet) * Il maestro e l'allievo (The Last Word) * L'ora della preghiera (Lessons Learned) * Eros e Thanatos (Sex, Birth, Death) * Il profilo del profiler (Profiler, Profiled) * Senza via d'uscita (No Way Out) * Raphael 1° parte (The Big Game) * Raphael 2° parte (Revelations) * Note mortali (Fear and Loathing) * Angoscia (Distress) * Jones (Jones) * Cenere e polvere (Ashes and Dust) * Il codice dei ladri (Honor Among Thieves) * Stagione aperta (Open Season) * Il lascito (Legacy) * Senza via d'uscita: Il Ritorno di Frank (No Way Out II: The Evolution of Frank) Terza stagione (2007 - 2008) * Dubbio (Doubt) * Nel nome del sangue (In Birth and Death) * Spaventati a morte (Scared to Death) * Bambini nel buio (Children of the Dark) * Sette secondi (Seven Seconds) * Mi hai visto? (About Face) * Identità (Identity) * Fortunato (Lucky) * Penelope (Penelope) * Il cavaliere della notte (True Night) * Eredità di sangue (Birthright) * La terza possibilità (3rd Life) * Il prezzo dell'ambizione (Limelight) * Il tassello mancante (Damaged) * L'angelo della misericordia (A Higher Power) * Memoria da elefante (Elephant's Memory) * I segreti degli altri (In Heat) * Vite incrociate (The Crossing) * Tabula rasa (Tabula Rasa) * Bassa intensità (Lo-Fi) Quarta stagione (2008 - 2009) * Ai confini del caos (Mayhem) * Il creatore di angeli (The Angel Maker) * Fede cieca (Minimal Loss) * Motel Paradise (Paradise) * La sete del viaggiatore (Catching Out) * Istinti profondi (The Instincts) * Labirinti della memoria (Memoriam) * Capolavoro della follia (Masterpiece) * L'importanza della pulizia (52 Pickup) * Fratelli di sangue (Brothers in Arms) * Il guerriero della strada (Normal) * Anime gemelle (Soul Mates) * Di padre in figlio (Bloodline) * Il conforto della morte (Cold Comfort) * Quando non c'è un perché (Zoe's Reprise) * La deriva del piacere (Pleasure is My Business) * Demonologia (Demonology) * L'onnivoro (Omnivore) * Follia incendiaria (House on Fire) * Mostri e fantasmi dell'anima (Conflicted) * Sfumature di grigio (A Shade of Gray) * Aiutatemi! (The Big Wheel) * Il killer della strada (Roadkill) * Arma biologica (Amplification) * La porta dell'inferno (To Hell...) * All'inferno e ritorno (...And Back) Quinta stagione (2009 - 2010) * Senza nome, senza volto (Nameless, Faceless) * Il trauma della memoria (Haunted) * Il pianificatore (Reckoner) * Violenza pura (Hopeless) * Un terribile giro di giostra (Cradle to Grave) * L'enucleatore (The Eyes Have It) * La musica del sangue (The Performer) * Caccia alla volpe (Outfoxed) * 100 (100) * Schiavo del dovere (The Slave of Duty) * Vendetta incrociata (Retaliation) * Il gioco continua (The Uncanny Valley) * Giochi pericolosi (Risky Business) * La rete dell'inganno (Parasite) * Nemico pubblico (Public Enemy) * Mosley Lane (Mosley Lane) * Il Re solitario (Solitary Man) * Fino alla morte (The Fight) * Caccia all'uomo (A Rite of Passage) * Il male dipinto (A Thousands Words) * Sindrome abbandonica (Exit Wounds) * Morte online (The Internet Is Forever) * Il principe delle tenebre (Our Darkest Hour) Sesta stagione (2010 - 2011) * Una lunga, lunga notte (The Longest Night) * JJ (JJ) * Il ricordo delle cose passate (Remembrance of Things Past) * Posizioni compromettenti (Compromising Positions) * Anime malvagie (Safe Haven) * La notte del diavolo (Devil's Night) * Bisogno d'amore (Middle Man) * Riflesso del desiderio (Reflection of Desire) * Dentro i boschi (Into The Woods) * Cercando il perdono (What Happens At Home) * Una storia complessa (25 to Life) * La forza del cuore (Corazon) * Il tredicesimo piano (The Thirteenth Step) * L'odore del passato (Sense Memory) * Il prezzo del cambiamento (Today I Do) * Note dal profondo (Coda) * Valhalla (Valhalla) * Lauren (Lauren) * Con amici come questi... (With Friends Like These...) * Stadi del dolore (Hanley Waters) * Ombre del passato (The Stranger) * Alla ricerca di Rose (Out of the Light) * Il mare è grande (Big Sea) * Domanda e offerta (Supply and Demand) Settima stagione (2011 - 2012) * Contro ogni nemico (It Takes a Village) * Prova estrema (Proof) * Prigioniero della mente (Dorado Falls) * L'escluso (Painless) * Il dolore della colpa (From Childhood's Hour) * Al di là della morte (Epilogue) * Nell'occhio del tornado (There's No Place Like Home) * Speranza (Hope) * Onore e disciplina (Self-Fulfilling Prophecy) * Ultimo Round (The Bittersweet Science) * Veri geni (True Genius) * Soggetto ignoto (Unknown Subject) * Il banco vince sempre (Snake Eyes) * L'ultimo bicchiere (Closing Time) * Una linea sottile (A Thin Line) * Affari di famiglia (A Family Affair) * Ti amo, Tommy Brown (I Love You, Tommy Brown) * La moneta del ricordo (Foundation) * La dimora degli Heathridge (Heathridge Manor) * La società (The Company) * La bacchetta del rabdomante (Divining Rod) * A lezione dai profiler (Profiling 101) * Colpisci... (Hit) * ...e fuggi (Run) Ottava stagione (2012 - 2013) * The Sliencer * The Pact * Through the Looking Glass * God Complex * The Good Earth * The Apprenticeship * The Fallen Criminal Minds